Bliss
by SkyyeStrike
Summary: ONESHOT. it's a SoMa,  obviously . Soul and Maka are on a mission/trip thingy & are pissed at each other from the long trip.  And then the hotel gives them the wrong room.  Isn't this going to be fun?  -Soul:  NO.    -Maka:  I'm way too tired for this.


** Hey Hey Hey! This is a Soul Eater one, not my usual, but Soul eater is awesome and if you haven't seen it, go watch it.**

**Ok, so i have to admit, i actually wrote this quite a while ago and i had it posted on deviantart. but last night i had yet another crazy dream (yes, another) and it made me start thinking about Soul and Maka again. So, i posted this here XD. **

**Sorry for spelling and grammer and capitals and stuff, but i'm to lazy right now to go through it again. XD**

**Ja Ne!**

* * *

"This is Your Fault!" Maka yelled.

"Mine? How can it be mine? You're the meister!" Soul retorted, his eyes flaming at the accusation.

"Well, there arn't any meisters without the weapons!"

"Exactly!"

Maka stepped back. " That doesn't even make sense," she snapped.

"Neither do you!" Soul replied. They were inches apart, their noses almost touching in the room they had just rented. The mission had gone all but smoothly, and to top it off, the hotel cashier downstairs had given them the wrong room and now, there was only one bed. Whoop dee doo.

Maka glared up at Soul defiantly with her green eyes. He was in charge of the reservations. He couldn't just push the blame onto her. If he had gotten it right they could have gone to bed, and gone off on their merry way to shibusen in the morning.

Soul looked down at Maka, leveling her green eyes with his red ones. He had botched a little, but she was the meister. He shouldn't be in charge of this stuff in the first place. Maybe it was a little unfair, but there was no way in hell he was gonna back down. Plus-

Plus she was really pretty. Soul almost blinked at the random thought that just popped into his head. But it was true. She was really pretty with her jade colored eyes and pale skin. It wouldn't take that much just to close the distance between their mouths. She might hit him but…

It would be worth it. Soul closed the distance, pressing his mouth to Maka's surprised one. Stunned, the girl couldn't react and Soul had pulled away before she realized what had happened. Quickly she blinked. Where the hell had that come from?

Maka's sense quickly reasserted themselves and with a crack, Maka slapped him. Hard.

Figured. Soul covered his smarting cheek with his hand, flexing his jaw. He probably deserved that. Soul winced as Maka raised her hand again, but instead of slapping him, she laid her palm gently against the unharmed side of his face and, leaning on her tiptoes, kissed him back.

"You're an ass. You know that?" Maka said, her eyes half closed and her breath grazing against Soul's Face.

"Takes one to know one," He replied with a smirk. Maka gave him a shove in the chest and made the boy stumble backwards onto the bed, hands by his ears. Maka crawled over him, straddling his torso, he forearms flat next to his head. She pressed he forehead to his, letting their noses touch. Tentatively, she brushed her lips against his.

"You're so stubborn" Soul said, slightly out of breath.

"Are we just going to criticize each other?" Maka said skeptically and slightly teasing.

"Basically."

"Ugh!" Maka smacked Soul's chest, laughing. Soul rolled, eliciting a squeak from Maka.

"My turn to be cool," He said, his brown-gold eyes flashing. Maka gulped and squeezed her eyes shut as he leaned closer. Soul fastened his teeth around one of Maka's hairties, jerking his head back.

"Hey!" Maka said as the hairtie tugged itself from her pigtail. Soul grinned and set the freed hairtie on her forehead delicately with his teeth. Maka tried to reach for it and found her hands pinned down by her sides. Soul laughed at her struggle to get the hairtie and relaxed.

"Jerk!" Maka said, giving him a fierce look. Soul, still chuckling, shifted positions so he could move the hairtie without liberating Maka. Slowly, Maka inched her hand away as he leaned in to remove the other hairtie. Soul pulled it out and turned to set it aside and maka took the opportunity to lean up close to souls turned head, blowing air into his ear. Soul turned back and found Maka's nose against his and her arm swinging itself around his neck. They rolled again and Maka sat on top, triumphant.

"Haha!" She said, smiling evilly at him. "I'm better at this game!" She laughed. Soul made a face.

"We'll see," He muttered. He swayed his body to the side and tossed them both completely off the bed, landing on top of Maka. The girl landed with and "oof!" in response.  
Without waiting for her to speak, Soul Leaned in and kissed Maka, licked her bottom lip, begging for entry. Maka gave in, letting her eyes shut and her mouth open against Soul's. A little moan escaped Maka's lips and Soul pulled away, a thin line of saliva still connecting their mouths. Maka just lay there, panting and looking up at Soul, who grinned and used his thumb to wipe away the spit.

"Now who's better?"

"Touche" Maka replied. "You win this round," smiled wickedly. "But I'll win the next!" In one quick movement, Maka slid out from beneath Soul and twisted around so that she could leap onto his back.

Soul laughed and pretended to try and buck the girl off while maka clung to his back, giggling madly. Soul stood up, trying to get a hold of Maka as she evaded his reach, until Soul just collapsed face first onto the bad, the both of them still laughing.

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked, her laughing fit subsiding. "I love you." Soul's laughing stopped and he lay still for a minute beneath her. Finally he ansered, "I do too." He spun himself so that he lay facing her, and Maka leaned down and kissed him softly on his mouth, relishing his. Soul's Hand snaked up and twined itself through her hair, pulled her mouth down harder, blocking out all other thoughts. Maka laced her fingers through his white hair, pressing her body against his. Sometimes she absolutely hated him and loved him at the same time. Maka thought, these feelings… they were confusing and too much for one person to handle.

Most of the time, Maka just wanted to hide from him and the confusing emotions he brought with him everywhere he went. Sometimes she even wanted him dead, but there was always a small part of her brain that knew she couldn't survive without him there to pull her back up. It would be impossible.

And in that same small part, She knew Soul felt that way too. The overwhelming desire, the frustration, the hate, the love. To give in was just… Bliss.

* * *

**Now that i'm looking at this again, (actually, i'm skimming and reading random sentences) i'm realizing that this is how me and my boyfriend act... it's actually kind of weird considering when i wrote this, i hadn't even met him yet... weird...**

**Well, i hoped you like it. I have lots of other stuff in my files, but most of them aren't typed. And they are mostly SasuNarus and SasufemNarus. With some KakaSakus and stuff. And Soul Eater. And Bleach. Okay, it's a big file. Anyway, my point is, i may or may not post any of it, so i have no way to tell you to look forward to more of this kind of stuff. So this last paragraph was actually a total waste of space.**

**and i just realized i Said actually twice in this bold thingy... which annoys me. NO. IT IRKS ME.**

**HAHAHAHAHA. I LOVE THE WORD IRK!**

**Naruto: I think she's lost it...**

**Soul: I agree. **

**...**

**Soul: Hey, wait, you're not supposed to be here!**

**Maka: I don't know, she dominates the rest of the Fanfics... I think she has a right.**

**Soul: This is so not cool...**

**Sasuke: haha. Irk.**


End file.
